TRAPPED! escape the tower
by JMS135
Summary: this is a story of six children brought to the tower their names are Brittany, bob, Anna, derrick, merry, and Jason, one one made it out, who do think escaped the tower, this story is based of the game show 'trapped' on the BBC.


there were six children on a boat going to the tower, their names were Brittany, bob, Anna, derrick, merry and Jason. they were raised up to the top by a cage, there are six floors,what they have to do when they get to the top is work there way down each floor, if they get t the bottom of the tower they have freedom, but to escape each floor they have to complete a challenge together as a team, but one on them can't be trusted,on each floor an evil spirit called the voice chooses a new saboteur using the whisper clip, which is an ear piece to put put on their left ear so the voice can give tips to the saboteur whisper the others hearing, the saboteurs job is to make sure the team fails each challenge, if the team completes a challenge the saboteur gets trapped on the floor they are on, if the team fail, it could be any one of them, by the time five challenges are done only one will escape the tower with the key of freedom and the rest remain, **TRAPPED!.**

at the top floor is like a forest with a bunch of red and purple berries, the red berries are okay to eat the purple berries a poisoned,no wonder there aren't many purple berries here.

" floor 6 poisoned harvest", said the voice, to pass the first challenge they have to pick up as many red berries as possible and put it in another players basket, they must avoid the purple berries cause they are poisoned, if two baskets contain a poisoned berry the team will fail.

the team started to line up getting ready for the voice to choose the first saboteur, she chosen Jason as the first saboteur, what he has to do is place a poisoned berry in another players basket without anyone looking, if he doesn't contaminate two baskets with a poisoned berry he will be trapped on the top floor while the other unfortunates leave to the next floor.

" unfortunates prepare for poisoned harvest, to pass you must collect as many good berries as you can by the end of two minutes without contaminating two or more baskets with poisoned berries, let the challenge begin now!"said the voice the unfortunates started to pick the berries and put it in another basket,Jason was acting like he was part of the team so no one will spot him, he is going good and no one is getting suspicious,by the time the team have 1:45 left he started to pick a purple berry but hid it with other berries, by the time they had 1:30 left he has five berries in his hand 4 are red one is purple, he placed the red in each basket but he put the purple in derricks basket so that is one basket contaminated, Brittany's,bobs, Anna's, merry's and Jason's basket hasn't been contaminated yet so if one of them does the team will fail, by the time the team have 1:15 left Jason has another poisoned berry in his hand but kept hold of it,by the time they have one whole minute left he put the poisoned berry in his own basket and no one saw him do it so now two baskets have been contaminated so the team failed but the clock is still ticking, so now what Jason has to do is blend in like he is part of the team, but instead he just put a poisoned berry in bobs basket so now three baskets have been contaminated, the voice wasn't happy and said that he already contaminated two, if he keeps this up he might get caught, by the time the team have 45 seconds left he looked at the three baskets he did not contaminate which were the girls, so he decides to leave one not contaminated so they can think whoever doesn't have their basket contaminated is the saboteur by the time they have 30 seconds he contaminated merry's basket so that leaves Brittany and Anna, but the voice said that he is playing a dangerous game luckily no one saw him, by the time they had 15 seconds left Jason placed a purple berry in Brittany's basket to frame Anna, he didn't put any poisoned berries in Anna's basket, when the time is up the team stop harvesting.

" your time is up you have failed miserably", said the voice,

the unfortunates line up and voted for who they think the saboteur is, Brittany voted for Jason, bob voted for Anna Anna voted for Jason derrick voted for Anna, merry voted for Jason and Jason voted for Anna.

" the vote is a draw, you have voted for Anna and Jason",said the voice, Anna and Jason started to draw straws, who ever draws the short straw will be trapped.

"Anna you have drawn the short straw and will therefore be the unlucky one, i can now reveal the saboteur was in fact...Jason",said the voice.

"Anna you have drawn the short straw therefore you will not be leaving this room the others are free to pass to the next floor", the voice replied, a trapdoor opened and Brittany, bob, derrick, Anna, and Jason hoped down to the next floor, later on the trapdoor closed leaving Anna alone in the room.

" Anna, why do you think the others voted for you",said the voice.

" I think they voted for me because I am the only one the didn't have my bag contaminated",said Anna.

" how do you feel about being trapped",

" I feel sad because I am the first one out, but at least I have berries to last a lifetime",

"poor unfortunate Anna, **YOUR TRAPPED!**" said the voice as she start to laugh evilly, and by that Anna started to cry because she is trapped on floor six.

at the second floor was a magical garden in the centre are two plant heads.

"floor five feed me lies", said the voice, the plant heads names are Agnes and Margaret, there are seeds in a bag, each seed has a statement and Agnes will read out the statement, if they think the statement is true they must feed it to Agnes if they think its a lie they must feed it to Margaret, they have to feed three of the correct seeds to the correct plants head, if they feed them incorrectly they fail. bob was chosen to be the saboteur, the challenge began, Brittany got the first seed and it said slugs have four noses, the voice told bob that it is true, he told them that it is a lie so Brittany feed the seed to Margaret and she started spitting it out so the team have zero right and one wrong, two more wrong and the team fail, bob showed the second seed and it said that a spider is an insect, it was a lie but all five of them said it was true, so bob feed the seed to Agnes and she spat it out the spider is not an insect its an arachnid, if the team get one more wrong and they fail, derrick showed another seed and it said the an elephant cant jump, it was true but bob said was a lie and said an elephant can jump cause he saw one jump from the jungle book. so they agreed with him and fed the seed to Margaret and she spat it out.

" your time is up you have failed miserably", said the voice. the unfortunates started to line up an vote for who they thought the saboteur was, although bob has voted for merry all four votes are on him, and the voice revealed the saboteur was bob.

" bob although you sabotaged the challenge you were detected therefore you will not be leaving this room, the others are free to pass to the next floor", said the voice, the trapdoor opened and Brittany, derrick, Anna and Jason hoped down to the next floor. the trapdoor close leaving bob alone in the room.

" bob why do you think you failed as the the saboteur", said the voice.

" because I keep on telling the team the wrong answers", said bob.

" how do you feel about being trapped",

" fine cause I have Margaret and Agnes for company",

"poor unfortunate bob **YOUR TRAPPED!**" then the voice start laughing evilly,then bob starts to have a meltdown cause he is trapped on floor five.

the next floor is like a race track cause on the table are four remote controlled cars, each one has a head, one has a skull, one has a robot head, one has a baby's head and one has a teddy bears head, there are also four remote controllers.

" floor four horror heads", said the voice, each unfortunate has grabbed a remote controller the table is divided into two sides, one side is red and the other side is white on the table is a black ball, the ball is on the red side, what the team has to do is move the ball to the white side of the table by the end of ninety seconds, if the ball is at the white side they pass by if it is at the red side they fail, merry was chosen as the saboteur. what she has to do is keep the ball on the red side of the table by the end of 90 seconds cause if it is on the white side by the end of the challenge she is trapped.

" let the challenge begin now!" said the voice, the heads started moving, the voice told merry that she had the teddy bear and that Brittany has the doll and that Jason has the robot and that derrick has the skull, the others don't know who is controlling which head, only merry does since she is the saboteur. by the time the team have sixty seconds left the ball kept on moving and is getting closer to white side of the table, by the time the team have thirty seconds the ball is at the white side of the table and everybody stopped the heads but by the time the countdown start merry started to move the teddy bear back the the red side without anyone seeing then the time stopped.

" your time is up you have failed miserably therefore the saboteur has succeeded but have they remained undetected", said the voice.

the team started to vote for vote they thought the saboteur was, derrick and Jason have voted for merry and Brittany and merry have voted for derrick.

"the vote is a draw, you have voted for derrick and merry", derrick and merry started to draw straws again.

"derrick you have drawn the short straw therefore you are the unlucky one, I can now reveal the saboteur was in fact ... merry", said the voice.

"derrick for drawing the short straw will not be leaving this room the others are free to pass to the next floor", said the voice, the trapdoor opened and Brittany, merry and Jason jumped down to the next floor, the trapdoor closed leaving derrick alone in the room.

" derrick why do think the others voted for you" said the voice.

" because I wasn't talking much throughout the game", said derrick.

" how do you feel about being trapped ",

" I feel really scared cause I don't know how long i can survive here alone",

" poor unfortunate derrick **YOUR TRAPPED!**", said the voice, then she starts laughing evilly then derrick starts to hide under the table protecting himself cause he is trapped on floor four.

the next floor has a big table full of food with five silver plates, each plate has three cakes, one chocolate, one strawberry and one vanilla, the table also has three cups of rum, apples on the table with a vase of roses.

" floor three poisoned banquet, this floor is a feast of wickedness", said the voice, each plate has three cakes, what the team has to do is pick one cake from each plate and eat it, two cakes from each plate are good but one of the three cakes from each course is poisoned, what he team has to do is eat three good cakes to pass the challenge, they will fail if they eat three poisoned cakes, Brittany was chosen to be the saboteur, what she has to do is poison her team and of course herself.

" unfortunates this is poisoned banquet to pass you must eat three good cakes before you eat three poisoned ones, let the challenge begin now!" said the voice

the team went to the first plate with the first three cakes, the voice told Brittany the chocolate cake is poisoned, they decided to eat the vanilla so Brittany picked it up and ate it and that's one right two more and they pass, they moved to the second plate, the voice told Brittany that the chocolate one is poisoned, they decide to eat the chocolate so merry picked it up and ate it and got poisoned so she spat it out so they ate one good one and one poisoned on the next cake can change anything, the next plate has the next three cakes, the voice told Brittany the strawberry cake is poisoned, they decided to eat the the vanilla one so Jason picked up the vanilla cake and ate it and it tasted so good, so that two good cakes eaten but one poisoned, if they eat another good cake Brittany is trapped, they moved to the forth plate, the voice said that the vanilla cake is poisoned, they decided to eat the chocolate one so merry picked it up and ate it and it tasted good.

" your time is up, you have passed, therefore the saboteur is locked up in the room but before I reveal the unlucky unfortunate who do you think the saboteur is", said the voice, Brittany and merry voted for each other so that means Jason has the deciding vote, even if he get the wrong person the saboteur is still trapped so he voted for merry.

" you have voted for merry, I can now reveal the saboteur was in fact... Brittany",said the voice.

" Brittany although you were undetected you have failed to sabotage the challenge therefore you will not be leaving this room the others are free to pass to the next floor", the voice replied, then the trapdoor opened then merry and Jason hoped down to the next floor, then the trapdoor closed leaving Brittany alone in the room.

"Brittany, why do you think you failed as the saboteur", said the voice.

" I think I failed because the other two chose a different cake so the only thing I had to do was agree so they can trust me but that made the team pass",said Brittany.

" how do you feel about being trapped",

" I don't really mind",

" poor unfortunate Brittany **YOUR TRAPPED!**", the voice said then she laughed evilly as Brittany started to say goodbye to the world, her friends, pets, and family cause she won't be seeing them ever again cause she is trapped on floor three.

the next floor is unlike the other, the room is almost empty, it only had a key.

" floor two one way out and there can only be one winner", said the voice, the final challenge is the fight for freedom.

there won't be any saboteurs in this challenge but there won't be any teams either, so merry and Jason both have to do the challenge against each other, so they have to fight for their their freedom by answering questions about their time in the tower, both unfortunates are after the key but there can only be one winner, its simple, the winner gets the key escapes the tower and the loser will not get the key and will be trapped in the tower.

" unfortunates this is the fight for freedom, the unfortunate with the most correct answer will be the winner, you will have sixty seconds to prove yourself, let the challenge begin now!", said the voice.

the challenge begun

" merry, in poisoned harvest how many baskets got contaminated", said the voice.

" four", said merry.

" incorrect five was the answer, Jason name the two unfortunate that have to draw straws in poisoned harvest",said the voice.

" Anna and me", said Jason

" correct, merry name the plant head who loves truths", said the voice.

" Agnes", said merry.

" correct, Jason how many seeds did you feed to any plant head", said the voice.

"three " said Jason.

" correct, merry what was the name of the challenge you faced on floor four", said the voice.

" horror heads", said merry.

" correct, Jason there are four heads on floor four, one was a robot, one was a skull, one was a doll, what was the forth head", said the voice.

" I don't know", said Jason.

" the teddy bear is the answer, merry at the end of the challenge poisoned banquet name the only unfortunate who did not get accused as saboteur", said the voice.

" me" said merry,

" incorrect it was Jason who didn't get accused, Jason who was the only unfortunate to get poisoned", said the voice.

"merry", said Jason.

"correct, merry on your journey to the tower who was the first unfortunate to enter", said the voice.

" Brittany", said merry.

" correct, Jason how many trapdoors are there in the tower", said the voice.

" six", said Jason.

" Incorrect five", said the voice.

the challenge ended

" merry and Jason your time is up, merry you have answer three questions correctly, Jason you have answered three questions correctly, it is a draw", said the voice, merry and Jason started to draw straws.

"merry you have drawn the short straw therefore you are the unlucky one, Jason you are the winner congratulations", said the voice

" merry how do you feel about being trapped", said the voice.

"I feel okay because at least I managed to make it to the final challenge though",said merry.

" poor unfortunate merry** YOUR TRAPPED!**", said the voice.

" Jason you have won your freedom take the key and leave the tower before I change my mind", said the voice. and with that Jason took the key and hoped down the trapdoor to get to the bottom, by the time he hoped down the trapdoor closed leaving merry in the room alone, she started to go in tears cause she is trapped on floor two.

at the bottom of the tower the exit door opened ready for Jason to get out, by the time he got out the exit door closed leaving Jason out of the tower to have freedom, he said goodbye to the tower, Margaret, Agnes, Anna, bob, derrick, Brittany, merry, and the voice cause he will not be seeing them ever again since he won't going back to the tower cause if he did he may not win, he got on the boat and rowed as far away from the tower as possible, he felt so lucky that he was the winner but he also felt sorry cause his friends are trapped in the tower, who knows what will happen to them, Anna may run out of red berries, those plants heads may eat bob, derrick may have his head cut off, Brittany may get poisoned to death by one of those cakes and merry may suffer a lonely death, anything could happen to them while Jason is having the time of his life away from the tower. years later he starts to forget about the tower and move on to different things, he never ever noticed anything about the tower again.

**THE END **


End file.
